Phantom Bed
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Gift Story for Dragon Claw92: Not every monster in the Shadow Realm are tied to those with the golden magical items. Sometimes its to other human casters, and the mortal lives aren't the only ones that can be changed, but the Monster's just as much


Queen's Note's: This is a gift for Dragon Claw92, based on two of our characters in an ongoing set of RPs we do. Tonio is DC's character, and we both hug him, and Cassidy is my character.

We don't own the Yugioh-world, though our headcannons are ours to play with!

I hope you like this DC, even through I've scrapped parts of this several times.

 **Phantom Bed**

"By the Shadows... what are you doing to me Dolly?" The massive frame rumbled in a low tone, though his voice was kept low so not to disturb the mortal caster he was looking at. Even with the reverb of a Monster's voice, and the large hand threading through the long dark hair, the woman stayed asleep. Half curled up, partly on his front, the Monster couldn't bring himself to move his 'mistress' off.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it wasn't but Tonio sighed none the less, his fingers finding and fiddling with one of the charms in the woman's hair. His fingers sliding along magic charmed beads and a thin black feather. The Phantom looked up around the American style living room, the warm fall colors were such a contrast to what he was used to seeing in his corner of the Shadow Realm, and the smell of bread and cookies that had been backed before he came was still in the air of the house. The monster was leaning back on the couch behind him, one arm and elbow was braced on the warn old leather, his back partly on the large arm of the couch.

A minute shiver from the woman drew Tonio's attention down, homing in on it almost predator like to stare at the paper witch, looking for any stray and unwelcome Shadows. Finding no threat to his human, the fiend tilted his head, then realized it was cooler in this room then it had been when he first came.

Sighing, Tonio flexed his abdominal muscles, not unlike how someone would do sit ups, lifting himself up a few inches and support his weight as the red skinned Monster eased off the clean white suit jacket off his shoulders and arm. The fabric wasn't human made, but from an elven seamstress Tonio had met in the Shadow realm, so it was strong enough to hold up to the abuse of living in that place as well as fighting. It was also, as a result warm, and warmed from the fiend's own frame. Settling back, Tonio moved the jacket around, draping it over top his human, waiting for the slight shivers to fade before his hand moved back to the drift of soft black.

Cassidy made a soft sound, shifting in her sleep enough that Tonio lifted a hand for a moment, watching intently as the mortal caster shifted in her spot. Nuzzling more into the long pillow she was half hugging the paper witch soon settled down again.

Almost solid black eyes seemed to shift to a softer edge before red tinted fingers brushed the over one of the feather charms. Then his fingers gently threaded into the dark hair, feeling the softness slide over and between his fingers until a beaded charm that almost caught. The phantom carefully let go so not to pull the black strands before smoothing his hand over the woman's head and down her shoulders.

The Monster hesitated, staring at his hand, and felt a heavy sense of reality thast hadn't happened for a few dozen years. Just how much he had changed becoming a monster, he sighed and rested his hand over the human again, covering her shoulder and part of her back. Tonio brushed his thumb across her neck, partly tangling in Cassidy's hair for a few moments. His other hand move up, gently toying with a charm made of bone beads in the shape of feathers, but white magic buzzed against his fingers. He let go before it would spark against him and his aurora of magic, that would wake the mortal woman up. Tonio didn't want to do that, knowing his mistress needed rest after holding a shield that day, for most of the day. Draining her energy out low, she couldn't summon, so he had to shift between the realities to come check on Cassidy.

The human shifted again, trying to snuggle more in under the jacket, just stirring enough to open her eyes a little, but reached up- letting go of the pillow to loosely wrap her left hand around two of Tonio's fingers on his right hand that was still near her head. The paper witch closed her eyes again, slipping back into sleep before really waking up.

Tonio half closed his eyes, avoiding the charms for now but couldn't help with playing with some of the dark strains of his human. "What are you doing to me doll," he muttered again.


End file.
